tsclgfandomcom-20200214-history
ANAX
Overview ANAX is a creation of XANA. ANAX stands for "Anti-Nullification Assistant of XANA." When the SuperComputer was rebooted to look for Franz Hopper, it was not completely shut down. This allowed XANA to work, creating a next generation type of SuperVirus. He did this because he had no way to replenish his power, but ANAX would be able to help him. Creation XANA's biggest mistake was the way he programmed ANAX. He used existing data on the SuperComputer. This was the same data the Franz used to create XANA. XANA was originally made to serve Lyoko (After his primary programming to destroy Carthage was fulfilled) and to help Waldo develop Lyoko. For an unknown reason, XANA forsook this programming. This reason will be revealed later in the story. The base code for ANAX had him protecting Lyoko. Although he was bound to XANA, XANA could not change this programming. XANA is unable to create or edit Lyoko data. This is why Aelita could enter the Towers on the Replikas. He had to steal the data to create the Tower's from Franz Hopper's data. For the same unknown reason, ANAX remained loyal to his programming. XANA had hoped that ANAX would learn hate from him, but this did not happen. Style ANAX differs from XANA in many ways. He is never harsh speaking to the heroes, even though he was their enemy. Also, he creates his monsters to be more mechanical in design, as apposed to XANA, whose monsters are more organic looking. His voice is more robotic sounding, and is very calm. He does not show emotions such as anger or hate, but he does show the emotion of surprise, success, or worriedness. Monsters ANAX has created many monsters. The list is as follows. *Klankers *Disks *SpikeSaurs *Swoopers *Ghosts *Wolves Early Life In ANAX's early days, he did little more than browse for data. He built his knowledge and power, but never started to care for dominance of Earth. XANA began to teach him about how Lyoko works, such as Towers, how to activate them, and what could be done with them. During this time, XANA was mostly incapacitated. His earlier defeat left him greatly weakened, so he could do little more than instruct ANAX Campain Against the Lyoko Warriors When Sammy discovered the SuperComputer and activated it, a great battle between the two forces commenced. Because of his programming, he actually once saved Lyoko from the Marabounta. This was a puzzling matter for some time. He also created a synthetic being called "Hannah". Little is known about her. She was used as a trap against the Lyoko Warriors to disable Sammy's LI. Many Towers were activated and used by ANAX to attack our heroes. All this was done under the bidding of XANA. His Betrayal When XANA obtained the Keys To Lyoko from the Core, they both escaped into the Internet (The Digital Sea). Once there, XANA betrayed ANAX, claiming that he had no use for him any more. Naturally, XANA would never share one bit of power with anyone. For several weeks, a battle raged off and on between the two entities. Eventually, ANAX fled back to Lyoko, beginning the Second Book of the Series. A Shaky Alliance with the Lyoko Warriors After some fighting, ANAX went to the heroes for help. They had a long conversation, and ANAX was eventually let into the SuperComputer again. Eventually, they Warriors came to trust him through a series of events. XANA had deactivated the Scanners, and ANAX sacrificied his life to protect the Lyoko Warriors. Luckily, Sammy managed to revert a Tower's energy into him, so that they could "patch him up" so to speak. Seeing ANAX's trust in them, the Warriors decide to trust ANAX. They will not regret their descision.